Because battery-operated devices enable a high degree of flexibility when working, and are in particular independent of mains power and thus enable comfortable working outdoors, for the operation of a handheld power tool the use of battery packs is often provided.
Such battery packs are familiar in principle, and have rechargeable accumulators, usually a plurality of battery cells connected in parallel and/or in series. In the context of the present application, a battery pack is thus to be understood as a packet of batteries which may be made up of a plurality of battery cells that are electrically connected together, capable of storing electrical energy and supplying the energy for the operation of the handheld power tool, and accommodated in exchangeable fashion in a chamber, an interface, or the like of the handheld power tool. The allocation of the battery pack to the handheld power tool takes place by plugging or screwing the battery pack into a complementary socket of the device housing, the battery pack being capable of being coupled to the device housing of the handheld power tool in such a way that during the coupling of the two housings the electric power tool is electrically coupled to the battery pack and is mechanically locked. The electrical contacting generally takes place in the area of the locking device.
The battery cell is connected to the battery pack electronics, and, if there are a plurality of battery cells, these cells are connected on the one hand to one another and on the other hand to the battery pack electronics. Here, for the series connection, in part so-called conductor plates and/or cables are used that are soldered onto the respective complementary poles of a battery cell and that connects these to each other. In the named existing art, it is disadvantageous that the assembly process requires a large outlay, is cost-intensive, and is susceptible to error.